


TroubleMakers: Ezme

by Sprinkles_the_Rhino



Series: The TroubleMakers Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Face-Fucking, I changed up some stuff in the world, Kidnapping, LGBTQ+ Friendly, Male Solo, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Tears, Threats of Violence, mention of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkles_the_Rhino/pseuds/Sprinkles_the_Rhino
Summary: In a world where your status dictates how you are treated, Ezme has rightfully avoided knowing hers. Not because she is scared of her status but because she believes the status system to be irrevocably wrong. And it's like she is the only one! Well, the only one besides her best friend and part time lover, Haven, that is. But, when a strange man in all black interrupts their college classroom and forces everyone to find out their status, chaos ensues. And Ezme is left wondering who is the man in black? Why does he want to know their statuses? And most importantly, how will she protect herself and Haven?





	1. Happier Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I hope you like. I changed up a few things in the ABO universe. Also this has Non-Con in it. If this isn't your thing please don't read. Also I don't condone rape at all. This is fantasy and should be enjoyed like that. As a Fantasy. Anyway, Enjoy!

Ezme was looking down at her College textbook in disgust, the large open pages splayed out like a bible or some unholy text, dealing out fates like it was lotto tickets. She rolled her eyes as the teacher droned on.

"So the unique thing about our category system is that it takes into account both the distinct traits of a person AND the more subtle ones, " Ms. Ludwick said the last part with too much enthusiasm for Ezme, "With the older system there was no way to tell, say if, one alpha was more submissive to the other. But, with this one there is a distinct line between who is more submissive and more dominant, and further more who shall produce the children. " She said smiling brightly as if to say, 'Isn't that wonderful?' 

Ezme shook her head softly, as if there was anything good to categorizing people at all. Ms. Ludwick could spout off everything the college taught her to, but Ezme wasn't fooled. This new system was all about putting even more control over them, about giving Alpha's even more privilege. How was anyone in her class okay with this? They were all nodding along as Ms. Ludwick talked about ownership as if it was okay.

"Not to mention, this helps our LGBTQ+ members of society even more. Afterall, with the old system doctors couldn't tell who was the more dominate. They had to wait until the couple TOLD them. But now all they have to do is gather a small sample of DNA and BAM," Her eyes went wide, hands up and fingers spread like she was giving a surprise, "Now we know that Partner 1 is a BA, or a Beta Alpha, and Partner 2 is a BB, or a Beta Beta." 

"Okay but why should it matter at all outside of a doctor setting?" She heard a voice beside her say. Ezme turned and smiled at her roommate and occasional partner, Haven, happy at least someone other than her found the injustice in all of this. "I mean," She said her voice honey to Ezme's ears, "I understand for health, but shouldn't your status be a personal thing. Like something you tell to your partners," Her eyes lifted up lightly to look at Ezme before continuing, "if you want, but not the whole world." 

Ezme nodded, my god she loved her best friend, they were definitely fucking tonight, then she added, "Yeah, the only purpose of other people knowing is so they can look down on you. OR own you like you're some kind of cattle." Ezme said the last to words with disdain in her voice, looking up to see Ms. Ludwick's brief look of shock before swallowing it down and turning with an apologetic look to the man who stood in the front of the classroom, dressed in all black, arms crossed. His bald head was glinting the white light of the classroom. 

Ezme wasn't sure what Ms. Ludwick was so shocked about. It wasn't as if Ezme had never gave her opinions on things. I mean sure she tended to stay quiet during lectures but her tests and essays were slathered in like minded statements. Ezme thought it might have something to do with the man who was leaning on the wall lazily.

"We..well no one is forcing anyone to tell their status, " She stumbled over her words before finding her footing, "However, your status should be a place of pride. I, for one, am Proud to be a Beta Omega." She said placing her left foot on the ground a bit harsher than the other as if to say 'so there.'

Ezme rolled her eyes again, this time making sure that both the teacher and the silent man in the front of the class saw, "Yeah but, it's implied that you should." Haven nodded agreeing before Ezme continued, "Besides your only 'Proud,'" She made air quotes around the word, "of your status because the first part is Beta. If it was Omega," She said the word as if it was a bad taste in her mouth, "You wouldn't be so keen on it. Then again you wouldn't be here at ALL because you would have been taken and owned like a FUCKING pet." Her voice had gotten louder toward the end, unbeknownst to her, her hands were gripping rather tightly to the desk as they supported her body half lifted from her seat, and Haven reached out to calm her. 

Ms. Ludwick was taken aback by the small outburst, the bald man in all black lifting from his place and uncrossing his hands as if he suddenly found the class interesting although more than likely Ezme had just waken him from the nap he was taking under his sunglasses. Ezme breathed deep, taking a few seconds of the class staring judgmentally at her.

"Do you need to leave the classroom?" Ms. Ludwick said sternly although her arm was tucked close to her body and she had scooted further from the man who seemed to be watching in half interest.

"No," She ground out, taking some long breaths, to calm before sitting back down in her chair, her back slumped, and her hand going to hold Haven's who hadn't left its place on her thigh. It was a few moments before Ms, Ludwick continued on with the lesson, Ezme mouthing a 'thank-you' to Haven who nodded understandingly. They had been friends since high school, and Ezme had been grateful for Haven's kindness long before they had ever treaded into partial lovers territory.

Ms. Ludwick continued with the lesson for about thirty minutes, going on about how much the new system worked better, was more efficient, and led to 'happier lives'. Despite being a bit embarrassed at her outburst, Ezme still managed a scoff at that. To which Ms. Ludwick turned around from writing on the board and smiled as if she had won something, Ezme however wasn't aware they were playing.

"And as Ms. Cochove mentioned earlier," Her eyes darted to Ezme before continuing, "there are those, specifically Omega's, who are able to be owned. But what Ms. Cochove fails to realize is that this is for the Omega's own good." Her voice had an air of sympathy Ezme didn't believe, "I mean could you imagine the damage that would befall them if they went into heat in the general public, not to mention we couldn't have them running around, exciting and distracting everyone, nothing would get done. After all, no one, not even and AA, could resist an Omega's heat, whether it was an Omega Beta or an Omega Omega." 

Ezme tried to keep her sarcasm to herself as the teacher wrote 'Alpha-Alpha' on the board. "AA". I mean how much of a big-dick-contest could you be in that you called yourself an Alpha twice?

The board was covered in the different statuses, three columns each with the word either Alpha Beta or Omega in bold, below it the sub-status and the words describing the characteristics of the status as a whole.

Ezme couldn't believe how degrading the Omega category was. Looking back to her textbook she read,

"Omega Beta 'OB'- These individuals are known to be soft spoken, and submissive.  
Their heat, like all individuals with an Omega line, lasts about 2-3 weeks and is accompanied by an incredible need to mate. However, those with the Omega line as the main Status have been know to become sick if not mated, unlike those of a Beta Omega, who have the Omega line as a sub status, and therefor stand no risks if their is a lack of mating.  
Along with this they are known to be introverted and caring, however tend to lack the independance needed to make it on thier own."

Ezme felt sick reading, she knew it was being scientific but did it have to make Omega's sound like animals? I mean how demeaning could it get. Reading on she found the paragraph below it was worst. But of course it was.

"Omega Omega 'OO'- The rarest of all the statuses. These individuals make up less than one percent of the population. They are submissive and Introverted like the Omega Beta however seem to be even more Inapt at sustaining themselves. Their minds are made more simply, and therefor are needed to be looked after with great care.  
Because of than OO's constant needs, rarely anyone who is not of an 'AA' status can obtain them. "

Ezme shook her head, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. This wasn't how Omega's were at all. They were kind yes, but also smart, and daring. Ezme thought back, He had been so curious and fearless. Always getting into trouble, and scraping up knees and arms. He wasn't what this textbook made him out to be, what Ms. Ludwick made him out to be, what the Alphas had made him out to be. He was-

Ezme's thoughts were interrupted as a sheet of paper was passed back. She shook her head first looking at Haven, who's eyes were wide in surprise reading the sheet her hand had tightened around it, then back at the paper. 

"Attention Students," was printed in bold letters at the top. And Ezme looked up to see Ms. Ludwick shifting in place before saying, "Today the School has been given an Incredible opportunity!" Her smiled was a bit to wide, "Today we will be giving you all status tests."

Ezme looked back at haven with surprise in her eyes. "B..But I thought only doctors could-" 

"Not today." Ms. Ludwick shot back glaring a bit at Ezme, enough to tell her to keep her mouth shut. "Today we have been given an opportunity to do so with these devices-" She held up a small black remote that had a white tab sticking from it. It reminded Ezme of her Father's blood sugar reader. "That have been provided by the lovely people at 'The National Health and Status Association'." She moved her hand to show off the hairless man who was now standing up and stretching as if readying for something. 

He certainly didn't look lovely, or like a member of the NHSA for that matter. Ezme looked again at Haven as the black devices were passed out.

"Now all you have to do is prick your finger and your blood will be analyzed and displayed on the small screen."

"What if we don't want to know our status?" Haven said as Ezme nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, this doesnt seem-"

"It is MANDATORY" Ms. Ludwick raised her voice, making everyone in the room jump in surprise. She never raised her voice. If her response surprised the man in black, Ezme couldn't tell by the way his lips were curved half way in a lopsided smile before finally speaking.

"Yes- it is mandatory." His voice was smooth and stern. It held the ring of an Alpha line in it and Ms. Ludwick backed up head slightly down when he walked to be where she had been, "I will be taking over, Kathryn." He said looking at their teacher. 

Ezme was sure he didn't know her well enough to call her by her first name. "Now boys, girls," He said looking toward Ezme and Haven his eyes narrowing, "You will all be taking the test. You don't have to share it if you don't want to," He smiled, somehow seeming less friendly when he did so, "But you DO have to take it." 

Many of the student were already pricking their fingers. A few of them already knew their status, they were the kids who had already fully bloomed, since doctor visits were a necessity during the first heat.

"Beta Beta" Said one of them shrugging.  
"Me to," Said someone next to them making an 'who cares' motion with their hands.  
"Beta Omega," Said the student behind her.  
"BB"  
"BO" Statuses were shouted out and Ezme tried to reason out what was so great about having your life charted out for you.  
"Beta Alpha, " Said one male puffing out his chest with pride. Some of his friends were hooping and hollering with, 'Yeah's' and 'Of course's'.  
"Alpha Beta," Whispered one girl her head down into the book she had been reading all class period. At this everyone turned to watch the blonde headed girl who made no move to stop what she was reading. She didn't seem to care much at all. Which seemed better to Ezme than celebrating it.

The man in the front walked back to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's your name. Alpha?" He asked his voice having a friendly tone. 

"Sandi," She said not moving her eyes from the page as she flipped it.  
The man laughed, "Of course it is, Sandi. Well, if you would be interested, there is a man in your schools gym that would like to talk to you." His tone was calm and yet, it was obvious it wasn't a question. 

Sandi looked up at him as if to say, 'bite me' before taking her books and exiting the room. The man nodded appreciatively at the girl as she left. Ezme was pretty sure he was watching her ass the whole time. Apparently even Alpha females were subject to sexual crudeness.

Pretty soon the whole class had pricked their fingers, not everyone shared their status but everyone did as they were told. Everyone besides Haven and Ezme who sat their in silent defiance. Ezme was squeezing Haven's hand as if to remind her she didn't have to do it. Neither of them knew their status. Ezme purposely, and Haven just hadn't seen the need. Neither of them had experienced their first heat either so it was easy to avoid the topic. Not to mention neither of them were comfortable with the whole status system anyway. 

The man had come up to them placing a hand on Ezme's desk before breathing out a "Well?" Ezme rolled her eyes at him. Honestly, she had rolled her eyes more in this class than during her whole teen years. "You cant force us to-" Within a moment he was leaning into Ezme's personal space. His voice no long nonchalant or friendly instead it was laced with his alpha. The room seemed to shrink down as he whispered, " **I can and I will.** " He grinned, eyes twinkling excitedly before breathing in deeply. As if trying to smell her status. 

Havens hand squeezed Ezme the man's face still in hers, "Let's just do it and leave. The bell will ring soon and then we can go home" 

The man's grin faded and disinterest was planted in its place instead, "Yes, as soon as you do this and the bell rings we can all go home." He said pulling away finally and pushing Haven and her's devices closer to them, "It's okay. It's obvious your a beta. And I don't want to waste anymore time." His voice held a warning but at the very least it didn't ring of an alpha anymore. He walked back to the board, crossing his arms and leaning again. 

Ezme looked at the device, Haven already picking it up and examining it.

"Haven, I don't know this doesn't seem-" She said just as the bell began to rang. The shrillness of the sound making the shuffling students racing to leave a bit disorienting. "Okay," She finished, fully facing Haven.

Haven's face was pale. Her mouth open in a large "O" shape as she frantically looked to Ezme. Ezme's heart began to race, looking quickly at the device. In the corner of her eye she saw the man in front's body swiftly begin making its way to Haven's. 

Ezme grabbed Haven's hand and pulled them into the large shuffling crowd of bodies. They were running as the man shouted behind them. Ezme didn't listen as she dragged her friend through the halls, bumping into people. 

" **STOP!** " The man shouted in his Alpha command but it was too late. They were too far away and there was too many people. 

Ezme took Haven, leading her out of the school, running, running, running. Away from the crowd, and the man, and the small black device that read 'OB- Omega Beta'.


	2. Good Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the second chapter. Please feel free to comment! I love reading them.

Ezme could only hear her heart beat as they ran. Even with the loud mismatching voices of her schoolmates talking, it was her heart beat that rang loudest. That and her foot steps as her feet thudded heavily on the linoleum hallway. 

They needed to get away. Go to their apartment take a few needed things and leave.

She passed a few classrooms as the students were filling in. A few shot glances at her and Haven.

They could use Haven's car. She wasn't sure where they would go. Probably stay in some shitty motels until they found-

"STOP!" She heard the man shout again. How had he caught up to them so fast? Taking a quick look behind he was only a few feet away. They needed to keep moving, the students were no longer crowding the hallway, it would be easier for him to get to them. She picked up her pace. Not to mention there was no noise, they needed to put space between them before-

" **I said STOP!** " He said again this time the timbre of his alpha out.

Haven and Ezme froze. His voice racking their head like a megaphone to a mouse.

" **Good.** " He huffed trying to catch his breath, " **Now turn around.** "

They did as they were told. Each turning to face the man who's head was bent down as he puffed out curses, his bald head bobbing up and down as he did so. If it had been any other situation, Ezme would have found it funny, but right now she was not laughing. Her grip tightened on Haven.

" **Good Girls** ," He said through gritted teeth as he finally stood up straight, despite the words his face didn't seem like he was praising them. " **Now come here.** " He pointed in front of him, a grin spreading as they walked up obediently.

His voice was swimming through Ezme's head, drowning out the echo of the hallway.

When they were face to face with him, Ezme noticed the red in his face covered his whole head and the way the vein on the side of his neck was pulsing rapidly. "Such good, obedient girls," his face leaned in, their close proximity made worse by his breath on Ezme's face, "You know, your friend here, she is lucky," He said a slight wheeze to his voice. The workout must have really did a number on him, a drop of sweat dripped off his nose onto her cheek as he said, "She's an Omega. Can't lay a hand on her, since I don't own her. Although I am sure her Master will beat her enough for the both of us." He sneered.

Haven's breathing had become even more labored, without looking Ezme knew she was crying. The smallest plink of the tears on the cold floors confirmed this.

"But YOU," The man whispered, bringing his body to match his face, pressed against hers, "You I am sure I can get away with, isn't that right **BETA?** " He asked, the title sending shock waves through the hall. Once an Alpha called your title, it was over. Not that you could resist much with the alpha voice in general, but there was something in the title. Something old and predatory, that meant absolute submission.

Ezme's eyes teared up. It was over. Her life was over. She knew well enough the punishment from disobeying Alpha's, the scar that covered her right shoulder reminded her every day. And she had been young then. She was going to loose it all. Herself, Haven. Oh God. Haven,

She looked at the brunette girl who was crying into her other hand.

The male jerked Ezme's head back to him, his hands in her hair stinging her scalp as they pulled. Haven was going to be taken. Away from her, away from her family. It was happening again. All of it was happening again.

" **Answer me BETA, you want me to hurt you right?** " He asked, louder this time his voice making everything disappear. She wanted that right? She wanted to be punished for running. Didn't she? Wanted to be hurt. For making Haven-

Haven.

The sound of her soft sobs broke through his voice. The gentle crying, like a light in the heavy shroud. It brought everything back into focus. The fuzziness fading away. No.  
She didn't.

Without warning Ezme slammed her head into him, the force causing both of them to stumble, her away and him to the floor.

"FUCK YOU" She screamed into the bewildered look on the man who was on the ground. His face was gushing blood.

Ezme tugged on Haven's hand but she wouldn't move.

"Bitch," The man spit out threw blood as he was trying to figure out what had happen.  
  
"Come on Haven we need to go," she said pulling at her arm but Haven didn't budge.

The man was getting up now. " **STAY,** " His voice wasn't calm anymore.

Ezme pushed Haven hard. It caused her to fall on the floor. Ezme drug her as best she could as the man scrambled to lunge for Ezme. He was still dazed.

"HAVEN PLEASE," She screamed, as the man's hand nearly missed her face. Haven's body seem to relax. Her hands unclenching from the fists they had been in. Haven blinking heavily, as if trying to shake off sleep, before shook her head back and forth and seemingly coming to.

"Ezme?" her voice asked panicky, as Ezme pulled her further away from the man who lunged again. This time his hands collided a solid thunk to Ezme's stomach. Making her falter and hold her stomach as the man reared back again.

" _HAVEN RUN_ ," Ezme said, nearly dodging the blow. Thank god she had taken self defense classes. Haven nodded already beginning to run. Taking off down the hall, the door only a few more steps away.

Haven pushed open the large silver doors, the sound of thudding and striking of bodies behind her. The green of the outside met her, fresh air flooding her nose, before she felt a prick on her neck.  
Her body slumped over, and falling down only to be caught by another man, all in black. His hands wrapped around her, pushing her hair out of her face. Omega's were special after all.

"Get off of her," Ezme screamed as she headed toward them, the bald man's body was splayed out on the ground, his breathing ragged and face red and blue as it sucked up as much oxygen it could, the man completely passed out.  
  
Ezme bounded toward Haven's sleeping body and the man holding her, her face tight with rage as she moved to kick the man's body. Her foot rising as she let out a scream.

The yell was stopped short as a second man coming up from behind her stabbed the small black injection into her neck as well. Her body fell hard to the floor. Hands and legs played out ungracefully. Her mouth was hung open in a permanent scream as the man who had injected her was instructed to pick her up. He threw her over his shoulder, unceremoniously.

The man holding Haven carrying her bridal style as they walked. The second man laughed at the first, to which he just shrugged. "Ain't no use in hurting the sweet thing."

"And what about him?" Asked the man holding the angry body, looking over to the unconscious man lying bloody on the floor.  
  
"I reckon he will make his way back." Said the first chuckling, "After he picks up whats left of his pride that is." He finished turning with the sleeping beauty to walk away.

They had found an Omega. That was great, a lot of the other sections hadn't. Still....  
  
He looked down at the girl he gently carried, his green eyes softening at seeing the smallest bit of droll hanging off her lips. They had almost lost her.  
  
He shook his head pushing his hair out of his face as they made their way into their vehicle.  
  
The Boss was NOT going to be happy about that.


	3. Sore Loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character pov! Also sorry for the break between updates.

  
Silas's foot falls echoed through the hall. The large thunking sound of his boots were echoing off of the concrete walls, making his presence seem bigger than it was. Good.

He was pissed.

Not only had his men almost lost an Omega. Which were turning out to be even rarer than they thought since he could count the numbers of the ones they had brought in on one hand. No, one of his men had also been taken down. 

His anger was rolling off of him as made his way to the large metal door that were keep him and the parties responsible separated. Not for long.

  
He swung the door open with little effort, the large steel frame slamming on the wall opposite to it, and swinging back just as swiftly, narrowly missing Silas's body. If he was worried by it, he didn't seem it. The calm look on his face even more unnerving by the slamming of the larger door behind him.

  
He looked around the room. He saw Samson, his right hand standing beside one of his older recruits David. Samson was holding a clipboard, his back facing Silas, unfazed by the loud noise of the door. Silas couldn't say the same for the other man. David, poor guy was basically shaken. Silas almost felt bad. Almost.

  
"You want to explain to me what happened?" Silas asked, his voice bouncing off the room like an amp. Samson turned around smoothly clip board in hand green eyes darting up to look at Silas before looking back down at his clipboard. "It was taken care of sir," He said his voice never raising about a conversational tone. David on the other hand had put his hand up, "I didn't do anything wrong." He said like a child, trying to get away from his dues.

"That's not what I asked," Silas said his voice a clear warning that he wouldn't be asking again. His eyes darted coldly from his right hand to the scared man.

"David, here," Samson said motioning toward the bald man, before resting a hand on his shoulder and patting it twice, "Seemed to have a bit a difficulty dealing with the Omega on account of another student present there, " Samson explained with a bit of a chuckle in his voice, looking up at Silas as if to tell him to calm down. "He was found incapacitated when Archie and I apprehended both the Omega and the trouble maker." He actually chuckled this time before adding a "Sir" to the end of it.

  
"It wasn't like that." David said shrugging Samson's hand away, "She-"

  
"It sure looked like that," Samson laughed again, looking back at Silas who didn't seem to share in the amusement.

  
"No she-"

  
"She what?" Silas said taking a step forward, making the bald man step back in fear. "She over powered you? You, an Alpha?" He asked with a booming voice, stepping again to which the man retreated again.

  
"Yes! No..." David face was taunt with fear and confusion, "I don't know. Okay. She wouldn't listen to me." He rubbed his bald head searching for how it all had gone so wrong.

  
"And you used your Alpha voice?" Silas asked loudly, trying to find the answer.

  
"Yes and-"

  
"And-" Silas said growing impatient but the drawn out tale.

  
"And they didn't listen. I mean they did but- " He shook his head "then SHE- She didn't. She broke it somehow. Attacked me. I didn't see it coming. I even called her Status but nothing worked." He said eyes a pit panicky as he remembered, "I did everything in my training but it just didn't-"

  
"Well, that ain't exactly true." Samson butted in, "According to this report they had already ran away from you by then and you didn't call for backup."

  
"Yes but-" David was interrupted by Silas's hand cutting him off, "You are saying she broke through a command? Even after calling her status?" Silas asked his face stern as he tried to connect whatever dots were in his brain. His anger dying down a bit, in the wake of his mental processing.

"Yes," David answered exhaustedly.

  
"And you are sure you did it right." Samson asked, unbelieving.

  
"Yes, I even made eye contact when I did it." It wasn't a necessity. But, eye contact did make the Calling even more potent. It was how first year recruits where taught to use it in case of emergencies.

  
Silas nodded looking at Samson, "And you brought her in?" He asked, his voice still to loud in the enclosed room.

  
"Yes, I thought you might have wanted her punished." He said before making a slant motion with his head, and directed Silas aside for a personal conversion. "Listen Silas," Samson said placing his hand on his neck, "Ol' David there has a hard time accepting defeat. He probably just wasn't expecting her to fight back and got embarrassed when She got the drop on him. I mean you should've seen em He was laid out like an Omega after a heat," his chest bounced up and down with his laugh.

  
Silas nodded listening, "Yes but still, we should look into it," He said his mind trying to make since of everything he had been told. Silas's voice was a rumble in his chest and not at all hidden from David's listening ears. "If what he is claiming is true then it is worth taking the time to look at. What was the troublemakers status again?" He asked looking at the dirty blonde.

  
Samson flipped threw the clip board papers before shaking his head, "Unknown. Apparently he didn't have time to test her while she was kicking his ass. But it is assumed Beta." He chuckled and Silas cocked a half smile at Samson's appreciation for the situation, "Okay then that still needs to be done. The chances are he's just a sore looser. But I want to check just in case." He said pulling away from the green eyed man before walking to David who was standing there seething at what he had overheard. "Who knows the bitch might even be an Omega." Silas laughed finally, a cruelty laced in it. That would be rich.

  
"Okay David. Take me to the troublemaker." He said his stern face back on, as the bald man blushed in embarrassment at the realization he wasn't believed. He tried to protest before a foreboding look from Silas shut him up. David looked apologetic before turning around to lead Silas to her.

  
Well this should be interesting. Silas thought, still pissed about the situation but intrigued at the thought of who had taken down an Alpha. An Alpha Beta, but a good one. If anything it would given him time to come up with Davids penalty, and the girls too.

  
Despite everything Silas was happy. It had been awhile since someone had fucked up. And while he would have to hold back on the harshness for his man, the same couldn't be said for the girl.

  
Walking down the hallway, Silas smiled for the first time hearing about the fiasco.

  
Finally, something fun.


	4. Chapter 4: "The mighty Victor"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas's first look at Ezme!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also hopefully I get more consistent with updates)

Silas couldnt help to find amusement in the way that David was sneering at the door that held the captured girl who had bested him. She must have really worked a number on him. Silas didnt know David that well but, he tried to make it a habit to be familiar with the members of his men who had proven to excell. David was one of those men.

Normally the man seemed disinterested and calm, even when fighting there was a since of uncaring to him. That was partly the reason he had been picked to go on the Scouting mission. So if this girl had gotten under his skin, then...well Silas hoped she proved half as interesting as David was making her out to be.

Samson came up to the door to unlock it. The various locks built to ensure prisoners didnt get out. Although by the anger welling up in Davids face it seemed it might have served to protect the Girl from his wrath.

Samson finished opening the door with a few clicks as the forth lock was finally opened. Inside was a room that held three barred off sections. They didnt get many prisoners, not many people were foolish enough to disobey an alpha so, the three cells did their job well enough. The cells on the left and the right were empty. This much he could tell as Samson and David were in his veiw of the middle one. Silace cleared his throat, telling the two Alpha Betas to move, so he could see who the mystery girl was.

The men did as they were told. Revealing the small slumped figure of a girl. If it could be called a girl. Silas couldnt tell threw the crimson curls that were spwarled out everywhere, like a mane shrouding her face. Her head was resting back on the wall, face upwards to the cieling as a soft snoring came out, blowing the curls that were covering her features up and down gently. Her arms were at her sides, palms up and legs spread open. She looked a a bit like faceless doll.

Samson laughed, "Here is your mighty victor," He said motioned tword her, his other hand on his chest to stifle at least some of his chuckling. It didnt work. Her snoring grew a bit louder which seem to delight Samson more and bristle David.

"You didnt see her. She didn't listen-" he said not finishing as his fists clenched to his side. It was good for the girl that Silas was there otherwise he was sure David would have worked her over. Then again it wasnt like Silas was planning on giving her a warm welcome when she was allowed to wake up.

"Her status?" Silas asked his eyes scanning over the girl again, trying to figure out what physical strength she possesed to take down David. Silas didnt see any.

"Right," Samson said lifting up a small remote and requesting a Status Scanner. It was a few minutes of the girl's snoring filling the room before a smaller man, with short gray hair entered the room. His head bowed in respect for Silas.

"She's a Beta," David said threw gritted teeth, aparently the comment Silas had made earlier about her possibly being Omega bugged him. It should, David was in no means off the hook. No Beta should be able to beat an Alpha in combat. And cetainly not one of Silas's Alphas. No, David, was going to be going through hell after this whole situation was corrected.

"We dont know for sure" Samson said, a bit of a sing-song tone in his voice. Obviously, enjoying annoying the Bald man.

The gray haired man stayed silent until Silas looked at him. "I am here to Scan the prisoner, sir." he said eyes not meeting up to look at Silas's. And they said Beta's weren't smart. Silas motioned for him to coninue, not stepping aside for him though, so the man was forced to squeez around the three Alphas.

"No, she is Beta," David demanded his voice lilting in anger. Silas shot him a look to remind him he was still in deep shit. Samson just chuckled as David addded mumbling, "I smelled her out," Samson was the first to laugh at that, his face lighting up in delight as he leaned on the wall nearby to keep him upward.

"You scented her?" He asked holding his stomach, "She must have really caught your attention," He laughed putting his hand on Silas to steady himself since the wall wasnt doing much. Silas shot him a look that reminded him of his place, making Samson remove his hand, but Silas did manage a full smile.

Scenting was an extremely old practice, one noone used anymore since scents could be changed or disguised. Thats why blood was the best option. Still, Silas had to admit it was a bit funny that David had resorted to it, he thought as the petite framed man walked tword the girl. He carried a small portable tablet that looked a bit like a mini-computer, and leaned down to raise the girls finger to prick.

The girl made no symptom of rousing, although the out line of her forehead did scrunch up a bit, you could tell by the way her hair moved up as if it were her face instead. "Its not funny," David said his face lit up with embarressment, which only made Samson laugh more. "Sure, it aint," He said trying to calm himself down again. "Sure it aint," Samson whispered again patting David on the back as if to consol him.

The thin man looked at his screen, scrunching his brows as he lifted her hand to prick her a second time. "It isnt," David said moving away, "I just-"

David was cut off bu Silas's booming voice as he watch the grey haired man test her blood for a third time, "Is something wrong, Beta?" He asked his face stone, and voice commanding as he watched the slim man shake his head in bewilderment.

"Yes sir," He said looking up at Silas in confusion, "I can get a reading on her Status," He said running his hands threw the grey spikes, "It's like she doesnt have one." He said eyes wide.

Normally Silas would have backhanded him for the rudeness of his eyecontact but he was to confused by what the man had said. "What do you mean she doesnt have a status?" Samson voiced Silas's thought.

"She doesnt!" The man said looking at Samson now, "Look!" he said holding up the small computer.

The Screen flashed, "Beta Beta" in bright green letters.

David opened his mouth to say , "See!", before a second message popped up, "Alpha Beta,"

Silas's face contorted in confusion when the third status flashed, "Omega Beta," Silas looked up at the the small Beta his eyes panicky, before Silace shifted looking at Samson who seemed just as baffled while offering, "Could it be broken?" He asked the thin man who shook his head, "We've just had them all recallibrated and checked for the scouting mission."

"Silas-" Samson asked before he was enterupted by Silas's hand silancing him. Three Status's.

Silas looked up at the mess of snoring red hair. Just exactly what was this Girl? He needed to find out.

Silas orderd the Beta out, knowing he didnt need to instruct the small man not to speak about it, but did well in reminding him that their was no limit to punishment if he decided to be an idiot and open his mouth about the girls Status. Or should he say Statuses.

The thin man nodded leaving the room. First thing first, checking to see if the screen had been right. Silas doubted that it wasn't but still he needed to know for himself before fully believing it.

Silas walked up to the sleeping, faceless girl. Leaning down above her, he breathed in deep. She smelled like summer, heat, and sand. Beta. She definitly smelled beta, but there was another scent.

He breathed in again, this time going closer to her his breath slightly lifiting the curls that hid her face. He smelled anger, rawness, and smoke. Alpha. The scent confused him, making him withdraw from her body for a moment.

Just under the Alpha lines smell, there was the faintest scent. He leaned in even closer this time, his face almost in the crook of her neck. It was a soft smell, the slightest hint of rasberry and wine? He pulled back again, his face no longer stoic as he whispered, "Amazing,".

He moved his hand to remove the hair that was shrowding her face, revealing two round cheeks, a sharp nose, and full pouty lips that were hung open as she snored loudly. "Absolutley amazing," he said his face upturning into a grin, for the third time today thanks to the strange doll in his hands. She was Omega, too.


	5. Chapter 5: "If you dare"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezme having not so sweet dreams, about her past.

Ezme knew she was dreaming. She always knew the difference between reality and the land scape of her mind. But this was different. Heavier, harder for her to make out the edges of the haze. Was she sleeping? Something felt off about the foggyness in her head. As if she wasn't suppose to be here. As if there was something she needed to do. Something important? Something-

  
Trees appearing before her with long arm like branches, interrupting her thoughts. They were the trees from the small forest in her back yard where she had grown up. She could tell by the warning she and He had written in the cardboard sign on the edge of the tree line. "Enter if You dare" Scrawled out in wiggling hand writing and crayons.

  
But the trees seemed a bit different some how. Dark and harsher. It frightened her a bit and she reached out to grab Him. As if that action summoned him, He appeared all wide eyed and freckled, grasping his smaller hand into hers.

  
"Come on Ezzy," He giggled tugging on the lacey dress her mom had made her wear because of what day it was. "Ezzy" He said again, Ezme rolling her eyes at the whine in his voice.  
"It's late," Ezme said, a warning in her tone as if she was trying to remind herself of something. "But, Ezzy it's important!" He said again this time pouting, with large hazel eyes, looking up at her pleadingly.

  
"Fine," Ezme mumbled out, reluctantly following him as he excitedly tugged her into the trees. She couldn't help but to laugh with him as they ran to their favorite place. The trees and bushes scrapping up their legs and hands, but they were use to the many scabs their playing in the woods would bring.

  
The sounds of their giggling filled the trees, over even the loud birds chirping. But they weren't chirping? Were they? They sounded like a strange warble of voices, cementing an uneasy feeling in Ezme's stomach. He finally stopped running, and turned around eagerly as he motioned to the their tree house, now covered in white and yellow flowers. "Happy Birthday Ezzy." He said shooing her closer to it, wanting her to see all the hard work her had put into it. "Up! Up!" He shouted pushing her towards the wooden ladder, which was decorated with the flowers as well.

The trees around them seemed to shrink as Ezme climbed up into the small hand built home. The tree house standing miles above the forest. The floor of the place was covered in the petaled gifts.   
"It's beautiful," She said smiling softly at him, even though she couldn't shake the sick feeling in her stomach. "Daisies" She noticed leaning down and taken one of the ornaments out of the decorated house, and twirling it in her fingers. "They are my favorite." She said, solemnly. Why did she feel so bad? He nodded proudly in agreement, "I know."

  
She twirled the flower in her fingers more, as if the pace would help her find an answer. "Thankyou" She said but her voice faltered a bit. She was forgetting something. Ezme began to pick off the petals of the flower, the way she always did when something made her uneasy. "Your Welcome." He said grinning a big toothy grin at her, making his nose and eyes crinkle up at the edges, oblivious to Ezme nervousness. "I did-"

  
"OW" Ezme exclaimed as one of the petals stuck her finger. "Ow! Ow!" She said again as it pricked her twice more, causing her to throw the mutilated flower on the ground. The petals peeled off, Leaving just the stem and bud to hit the large pile of unpicked flowers on the floorboards of the tree house.

  
When the petals stem fell to them, touching the white petals of the flowers around it, a grey ashy substance seeped out of it causing the white flowers to became darkened, and withered, before disintegration into the same ashy substance.Which spread to the flowers around it as well, the result spreading faster and faster, closer and closer to them.

  
Ezme backed up with fear pounding in her chest. "Ezzy?" He asked as she continued to back up. She needed to get away, "Ezzy?" He asked again as she retreated further this time his voice laced with concern but, the ashes were spreading almost reaching her. She needed to escape, to run. She backed up again hearing a final scream.

  
"EZZY!" he screeched Ezme turning around to late, his small body already off of the wooden floor. His hands frantically trying to grab onto the air, mouth shrieking as he fell. Ezme watched him barreling down into the blackness.

  
Her head became heavy, as his face was distorted by the air rushing around it. A dizziness rising in her as a mind, as a voice she didn't recognize whispered something she couldn't make out. Her world became fuzzy as she screamed, the sound doing nothing to drown out the sick splat of the body below.


	6. Chapter 6: "To keep an Alpha waiting"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezme meeting Silas.

"Time to wake-up, little fighter," An unfamiliar voice called, pushing some of the fog back from her mind. The voice sounded rich, and burning. Like a dark chocolate bar laced with a heavy brandy. It called her two then three times, each more coaxing than the last. And yet there was a sensation that nipped at the back of her neck, making the hair stand up there. There was something in that voice that uneased her. The voice was demanding, impatient even, although the words were sweet. There was lit of danger in them, enough so that it got her heart beating faster as the connection of why the voice rattled her so clicked into place. It was an Alpha's voice.

Her eyes popped open frantically dashing around to find the source not having to look long seeing as how a rather large man was standing a mere inches from her his nose inhaling deeply as a smile broke across his face, dazzling and terrifying. She backed away, or at least tried to before feeling the restraints keeping her in place.

"You'll hurt yourself if you struggle to much," Said a second voice. Not that she could make it out as her backing up seemed to have riled up the man in front of her causing him to come even closer than previously, his face right beside her as he smelled deeply again,

"She smells like a fireplace just after dusk." The dark man said again, his rough cheek scratching her soft one as he added, "Just before hours of the most depraved mating heat." He chuckled the sound shaking Ezme to her core before he backed away.

She wanted to yell, to scream profanities at him; a string of phrases that would make even the most foul-mouth sailor blush, but she couldn't. Their was a thickness in her throat. Her tongue felt sluggish and too big in her mouth as she opened her mouth to say something before promptly shutting it.

"Oh, she wishes to abrade me with her words," The chuckling man said standing up, "Look at the way her tiny brows gather in anger. I should think she hates me already," He chuckled again moving back to reveal who he was talking to. On one side of him was the man she had previously seen unconscious on the floor, glaring at her as if she were the reason for his baldness. And on the other-side, was a green eyed man she just barely recognize. The one who had taken haven.

She growled out, a primitive nose as she lunged for the man, his green eyes opening slightly in minor surprise. "It seems she saves those feeling for me as well." He laughed lightly, putting a hand on the bald mans back, "She barley blinked over you, David, must not get her motor running."

The dark man smiled again this one crude to match his words, "I'd love to have a look at that motor." He said his large body taunting down at her as she finally manage to sludge out the words,

"Bastard...kill" She said them as if they were anchors weighing her down to the thick swamp that was her throat, "Took...Haven." She breathed heavy trying to get her self up, as much as the restraints would allow, she managed to push her legs beneath her so that her back would stand up straight.

"Ah, she is kneeling for me already how nice." Commented a delighted black eyebrow. He and the green eyed man seemed to be closer to each than..what had they called him? David. "What's a Haven?" He asked the larger man, before those emerald eyes smiled with the answer, "The Omega Beta we brought in with her. The one with the lovely golden brown locks. What I would give to wrap them tresses around my co-"   
He stopped when Ezme lunged again, her chest pushing out arms kept behind her as she ground out, "Touch her and your blood will stain my teeth." The thought of Haven being touched by her captors spearing her tongue through its sluggish state. She bared said teeth, in a distinctly predator way that caused another ripple of chuckling from the dark haired man. Apparently she was nothing but entertaining today.

"She is certainly not lacking for guts, challenging an alpha like that, is she David?" He said finally addressing the bald man, who had stayed quiet up until this part. Thinking of new inventive ways to torture her no doubt. David spoke slowly, "No, sir she isn't." His eyes bore into her, demanding attention. So she did just that, looking straight at him one eyebrow raised in defiance as she said, "What need I guts when I have already witnessed what one of you looks likes when I hand them their asses." She bit the last word, fire on her tongue. If she was going to die, might as well go out with a bang.

This certainly got a reaction from David, he raised his hands into fist stepping forward only being stop by the large bulk of an arm that belonged to the dark haired creep. He must have been the boss, she thought as David yelled threw the flesh barrier, "When I get my hands on you, you will-"

Ezme interrupted, "Been there. Done that. If you were going to threaten me best not do it behind your keeper." Her locked onto the man blocking David, Noticing how they had not left her. Not even when talking to the others. His eyes followed her, never breaking gaze. Hunting her, she realized. Why when she was already captured? It unnerved her she shifted her eyes to meet his, might as well tackle the beast head on.

"If I am to be tortured, get on with it. Wouldn't want to keep an ALPHA waiting." She said the word with the most distaste she could muster spitting it back like acid.

"No, you wouldn't," Said the one in charge bending down again, albeit further back this time His body was balanced on the pads of his feet, his chest wide and taunt with the use of them, "Tell me, Have you never seen an alpha ravage before?" He asked moving closer to her, Her heart picking up speed with every step. ,"Have you not seen him take what is his?" Another step closer back to where he was when she had awoke, He smelled wild and threatening, like a dark forest that would swallow her up, "Have you not seen him punish those that have stolen from him?" So close now, she thought he might try to scent her again, or rip her throat from her neck with his teeth, "Have you not felt his power as he hunts you?" She shivered, a warm chill running up her back at remembering how she had gotten the large scare on her shoulder. He grinned then, "Ah, so you have." He flicked his tongue out touching the point of a canine, "Why then do you dare taunt me? Do you doubt I will act or" He cupped her chin his finger brushing her lower lip as he stared at them before looking back into her amber eyes, "perhaps you hope that i will?" He smiled devilishly when she shuddered again.

He had made her feel so small, so weak. And he hadn't even used his Alpha voice. His body was inches away now, the heat and power in them made something in her quiver. How was she going to escape him? His presence was blocking out everything, only him and his warm scratching voice, that seared her skin like the burn of alcohol. He was going to kill her or worse.

She blinked hard a few times. No, not if she fought. She had to fight to get free. For herself. For Haven.

Once again Haven seemed to be her saving grace, as she bit down hard on the finger that was cajoling her lip, as hard as she could. She bit until she heard a crunch and his blood filled her mouth suffocating her throat.

If this shocked him, he didn't show it. In fact he looked pleased with himself as he smiled. This grin different than all the others she had seen before. This one held hunger and something else, something that sent sparks up to his golden tinted eyes, something glinting wickedly. The familiar sting at her neck came as his voice growled out, "Act I will."

 


	7. Chapter 7: "For The First Time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas in a car, with some sex stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! this chapter has some sex and non-con elements. If this upsets you this probably isn't the story for you.

Silas drove the two small for him black jeep, the identical vehicles behind him keeping pace. He hated that these were the car's best suited for what they were doing. He understood it, they were inconspicuous, and could carry the hitches of cargo in the back, they couldn't have the Omega's just riding in the front. Especially not with his men, as well trained as they were, they were still alpha's. Alpha's who's possible Omega was being toted in the large cargo holds behind them.

His men were on edge. He supposed this mission could be considered cruel, as most of them wouldn't be designated an Omega, since they didn't rank high enough. They would get over it as soon as the mission was done and they were allowed to go find release between one of the many Beta Omega service centers around.

Silas didn't particularly see the point in them. As, Beta Omega's did little for his alpha. Then again, neither did most Omega's. That's why his Company was chosen to do this mission. It was pretty wildly known that Silas's alpha, among being calculated and cruel, also seemed to lack the desire for Omega's and Beta's alike. Not that he didn't enjoy wrapping his hands around a waist as they screamed in pleasure, no he quiet enjoyed that. But, rather, it was just to easy.

His Alpha was potent, meaning any beta or omega within a mile range would flip on their bellies and spread their legs for him, hell even some Alpha's had. Which he had of course taken up on the offer, but that always led to them thinking they were owed other things, like a relationship or equal footing to him. He chuckled to himself at that, He hadn't met one person even close to equaling him.

Except for maybe now, He looked in the back of his car at the still passed out and pissed, red-headed doll laid in the seat. True, it was obvious she wasn't nearly as, -well anything as him-, but she did manage to hold eye contact with him. Which was something not many of his recruits could even do. And then, there was the fact she drew his blood.

He chuckled again while thinking, looking at his finger still, trying to heal from the wound, the little bitter had inflicted. He put the end of it in his mouth with a smile, tasting a bit of his own blood. God had she not exceeded his expectations. He thought removing his finger leaving the taste of his own crimson on his tongue.

I mean he had goaded her, yeah. Seeing the little spit-fire, challenge not just him but the other alpha's in the room had definitely gotten is alpha aroused. He shook his head looking at the still there dent in his pants.

He couldn't help but want to touch the disrespectful, mouth, it was so rare. But, Oh those lips, when she shuddered, the warm wet puffs of breath that had moistened his finger, he groaned out loud the sound echoing in the leather seats of the jeep as he looked back at the sleeping seductress. Just the memory of how soft her mouth was, making him imagine the pillow suction of her throat. He wanted to enter that angry den of a mouth, until it gagged on him.

His hand was unzipping his pants, his member springing free from its cloth cage. He wanted to bruise that throat, until it could only make the same shudders and whimpers he had heard earlier from it. His hand was moving up and down on his length, no time for teasing or foreplay, the dirty-mouthed doll had already provided that for him. He grinned, his other hand on the steering will gripping tight as he divided his attention from the road to the matter pressing into his hand.

  
He could just imagine all of the fight she would give, the unladylike like words that would fly out of the place he would enter. The way each curse of him, would warm his hardened cock like little kisses in the form of anger. And then the look in her eyes when he pushed past that anger into her mouth, the way they would contort in hatred for the taste of his intruding sex, until she realized he wasn't stopping, sliding all the way back into her throat, drowning out the words, for moans and gags as she teared up from the size of him. His hand was picking up pace, rubbing the tip of his sex when the image was especially vivid.

He could almost feel her hands pushing on his thighs. Trying to get him off of her to no avail, as he slid in and out of the struggling cavern of her mouth. Her tongue doing flips and twist to push his cock out, but only pleasuring it more as he fucked her throat. To the point of tears falling down her cheeks, landing on his tightening sack. He was gripping his sex tightly now, his pace rapid as he sex twitch nearing the ending.

And then just when she was about to give up, and give in to the taste of him, she would muster some sliver of courage from the back of that dirty fucking mouth. And she would lower her teeth on his prick, trying to defy him, but giving him that extra tinge of disobedience needed to throw him over the edge and into her abused, unsuspecting throat. He finished with a long groan, as he came in his hand.

Looking back again, to see the red-headed fantasy in his back seat, he chuckled. Imagining how right the look of his seed would be on those soft, exhaling lips. And realizing, his alpha and he, both desired a person for the first time.

 

 


End file.
